Owners and/or administrators of a transaction account may issue a virtual token linked to their transaction account. The virtual token may allow the owner and/or administrator to provide a virtual payment mechanism for a limited authorized monetary amount and for a limited duration. Typically, a greater pre-authorization amount must be added to the limited authorized amount, as a small increase in the transaction amount on the virtual token would cause the transaction to decline. For example, the transaction amount may be slightly increased due to a variation in currency (e.g., exchange rate between two currencies), taxes, shipping, and/or other similar types of variances. After the transaction is authorized, the monetary difference between the charge and the pre-authorization amount is left on the virtual token. The virtual token may stay active until a predefined expiration date. The unused monetary difference may expose the transaction account owner to fraudulent charges. In the corporate context (or other similar contexts with large-scale transactions), thousands of virtual token transactions may occur daily, exposing millions of dollars to fraud.